


In Between the Meetings

by headsinful



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Pain, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headsinful/pseuds/headsinful
Summary: Handsome Jack lets loose in between meetings, much to his doppelganger's dismay.Handsome Jack does not practice safe sex or safe bdsm.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Jack doppelganger, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	In Between the Meetings

“Ah, sorry about that puddin’. I had a meeting and you know those R&D assholes can’t get anything done without me telling them what to do,” Jack says as he closes his office door. As he turns around, he purrs, “Now, where were we?” His wolfish grin and gleaming eyes fall on the trembling body barely supported against his desk. 

As he walks closer he drinks in the sight of the man, a perfect doppelganger of himself, right down to the most important details. The man’s feet are planted flat on the desk, tied with rope work that Jack had to admit, was masterful. The man’s head is on the floor, his front on display for anyone who walked into the room, his arms tied to the legs of the desk. The doppelganger huffs with labored breaths, his whole body quivering, beads of sweat running down his body, onto his face, and into his hair.

When he reaches his desk he flicks the other man’s dick, hard and straining against the cock ring over it. A muffled shriek fills the room. Music to my ears muses Jack.

Jack looks down and sees his own eyes looking back at him, brimming with tears. A muffled whimper escapes past the ball-gag in the man’s mouth. “I’m sorry darling, what was that?” Jack asks with a sickening sweetness as he roughly pulls the gag out.

“PLEASE! Please untie me, Jack. I can’t feel my feet!” the doppelganger squeals.

Jack frowns and hums, “I don’t see how that’s my problem,” he lifts his boot and pushes slowly, but firmly down on the other’s chest as he adds with a sneer, “pudding.”

A strained huffy squeak comes from below him. “Please Jack… it’s been over an hour!”

“An hour and 35 minutes, pet. I can’t help if meetings run over! You know what kind of idiots work for me.” He smiles ruthlessly and adds, “I mean, you are one of those,” he pushes down harder, “idiots.” 

The doppelganger starts to scream, but due to the pressure, only a tiny squeak barely escapes, all his air stolen by the compression of his chest.  
Handsome Jack lifts his boot suddenly, before walking around his desk, pulling the rope’s quick release, dropping the doppelganger to the ground. The doppel-Jack slides down the stairs a bit before catching himself. “Thank you thank you thank you,” he whimpers, “thank you so much!” 

Jack grabs the pet collar locked around the doppelganger’s neck and drags him up to his feet. “Who are you thanking there, cupcake?” he growls into the trembling man’s ear. 

“Thank you sir, thank you Mister Handsome Jack,” the doppelganger sobs as his legs get blood in them again, pain blooming in them. 

“Good boy,” coos Jack. Still holding fast to the collar, he walks to the rear of his desk, dragging his stumbling pet with him. With a shove, the crying man is on his stomach on the desk, ass up in the air. “Good boys get rewards,” Jack whispers as he hauls the pet’s knees up and spreads his ass open. 

The doppel-Jack cries quietly into the desk with pleasure and agony. Pleasure from Handsome Jack eating him out and kneading his ass, and agony from his nerves screaming due to the previous loss of blood flow. 

Eventually the doppel-Jack finally calms down and starts moaning, pressing himself into Jack’s face. Jack hums happily before pulling away and giving the doppelganger’s ass a hard slap, eliciting a loud yelp. “Stay still,” Jack growls. He gets up and gathers the ropes from the floor. As he walks around his desk, he swings them idly, drags them over his pet’s back, and finally swings them down on his trembling back. The doppelganger’s sounds move from whimpers to screams in an instant. Instinctively, he curls up to try protect himself. 

Grabbing the pet collar, Jack slams his pet’s face into the desk. “What the FUCK did I tell you?” his voice goes from a whisper to a shout and right back in the one sentence. 

“Stay still?” the doppelganger whimpers in a tiny voice. 

“So,” Jack threads his hands through the pet’s hair, “you can listen,” he pulls hard on the other’s hair on the word can, bringing the doppelganger’s face to his own. The doppelganger’s blood chilled in an instant, Jack’s face a terrible snarl. 

“I’m so sorry sir!” He begins to apologize and beg, voice quivering with desperateness. “I’m so sorry, Mister Jack- Mister Handsome Jack! Please, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-” Jack shoves his hand into the other’s mouth, silencing him. 

“Pet, pet, pet…” he tuts softly. As his piercing blue and green eyes bore into the other’s softer ones, he gently moves the other’s arms to his back with his free hand. “Begging will get you nowhere this time,” his voice, soft and gentle, conflicted with his angry, harsh expression. With a yank, he removes his hand from doppel-Jack’s mouth and begins to tie his hands behind his back. 

“IF you’re good for the rest of the day, maybe I’ll let you cum today,” the threat is punctuated with the final yank of Jack’s rope work. 

“Yes sir, Mister Handsome Jack,” the doppel-Jack breathes, excited by the thought of getting to orgasm. 

“You really want to cum, don’t you whore?” a ruthful smile dances in his voice as Jack walks back to his seat. “Well,” he sighs as he sits down, “you’re going to have to work for it.” 

The doppel-Jack hears rustling, the sound of a belt, a zipper being pulled down. Then he feels Jack reach up and grab his tied hands, yanking the doppelganger down onto his lap and into his hard flesh. 

“Now, I’ll help you get started,” Jack murmurs into his pet’s ears as he lines things up, “but then it’s all you.” He pushes into the doppel-Jack’s willing hole, making the pet openly moan. “Make me cum, and maybe I’ll let you cum too,” his lips ghost on the sub’s neck and ear, making him shiver.  
The doppelganger puts his feet onto the floor and begins to push with his aching legs. Obscene noises flow out of his mouth like water from a spout. Despite the fiery pain traveling through his calves and thighs, he begins to bounce as fast as he can on Jack’s lap. 

Jack leans back in his chair, a huge smile lighting his face. His hands rest casually behind his head as he licks his lips. “Good boy. Very good boy,” he coos happily, closing his eyes. “Faster pudding.”

Doppel-Jack tries to block out all his pain and move faster, with mixed success. Nevertheless, Jack moans out, “Good booooy…” After what feels like forever to doppel-Jack, Handsome Jack grabs his sub’s hips and digs in his nails. “Fuck, what a good fuck toy you are,” he breathlessly growls into the other’s ear. 

Doppel-Jack’s voice is nothing but short shouts now, each one a punctuation of his efforts. Finally his voice is pulled into a scream as Jack holds him down in his lap and bites his neck. Blood trails down his neck as he stares forward, blissed out. 

Licking the blood off the other’s neck, Jack hums softly, “Maybe a little short, but still a good job.” Light at the end of the tunnel! Doppel-Jack thinks, a smile blooming on his face. Jack is happy! Maybe I’ll get to cum today! 

“Now then,” Jack shoves the doppelganger onto the desk and stands up, “do you think you deserve to cum today?” He stands in front of his desk, yanking his pet’s hair to force eye contact. Once again his smile seems to scream out “predator!” 

Shit, thinks the doppelganger, this is a trick question. He wildly glances around the room, hoping the right answer will come to him.  
With a sharp jerk, Jack brings his attention back, “I asked you a question, pudding,” he hisses. 

Take a deep breath and guess. The doppelganger swallows thickly. “Yes?” he squeaks out.

Jack’s smile returns, more evil than before. “Is that what you think?” Doppel-Jack freezes, eyes wide, like they were going to pop out of their sockets.  
“Well, I’ll have to decide later, pudding,” he sings as he releases the pet’s hair, dropping the man’s head to the desk with a heavy thunk. “I have another meeting to go to!” he exclaims as he grabs a leash and attaches it to the collar before quickly tying it to a leg on the desk. “You’ll just have to wait.”  
Jack saunters out of the room, stuffing himself back into his pants as he sings, “Don’t go anywhere slut!” 

The door closes behind him with a thud and doppel-Jack screams.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love seeing your kudos and comments make me very happy! Even if you don't have much to say, I appreciate you giving some of your time to read and comment. If you have any constrictive criticism, I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I also love suggestions for new fics.


End file.
